Finish what's been started
by Beautiful Brontisaurus
Summary: My first fic! Just an awkward little lemon about naruto and sasuke! -


It was a cool, breezy Autumn day in Konoha. Sasuke was heading home after a long day of training, shuffling through the crunchy, warmly-colored leaves that were scattered about his feet. In the distance, he spotted Naruto, who seemed particularly vivacious. He's such an idiot, Sasuke thought; A complete fool, with his spiky blonde hair and raspy voice. Those whiskers and goofy smile. His blue eyes and genuine attitude. He was actually pretty attractive. Wait, what? No. He is a comrade and nothing more, nor will he ever be. But god, he rocks that orange jumpsuit. Deep in thought, Sasuke almost ran into a pole, but dodged it narrowly. He continued his walk home, focused on not being deterred by thinking about that ramen-eating idiot. By the time he got home, he was exhausted. He lay in bed and thought about Naruto, until he fell asleep. The next morning, he went to the training grounds to find Naruto— sitting on the ground in his boxers, covered in scrapes and bruises, looking discouraged. Sasuke turned red, then collected his emotions and walked to Naruto to see what the hell he was doing.  
"What are you doing, dumbass?" He said bitterly.  
"Well, I thought if I threw my clothes in the tree, I'd be more motivated to practice climbing with chakra, but I keep falling." Naruto grimaced.  
Sasuke couldn't help but crack a rare smile. "Idiot." he said, a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. He walked up the tree with ease and got Naruto's clothes back. "You're all scratched up," Sasuke observed. "Come to my house and I'll disinfect you."  
Naruto blushed, scratching his head and smiling up and the handsome dark-haired ninja standing before him. He got up and they walked to Sasuke's house. When they got inside, Sasuke said "just make yourself at home, I'll go get some medicine."  
Naruto, being Naruto, immediately started exploring Sasuke's expansive house, and ended up in his room. He looked around for a while then decided to take a nap. The words "make yourself at home" echoed in his head as he removed all his clothes and lay naked in Sasuke's bed to take a nap.  
"Where is he...?" Sasuke mumbled to himself, wandering the halls in search of the blonde ninja. He heard snoring coming from his room. When Sasuke went into the bedroom he turned red. There, right before his eyes, was a stark-naked Naruto, asleep in his bed.  
Sasuke stood there for a minute, staring, then spoke up. "W-what are you doing?!" He said louder than usual, flustered.  
Naruto stirred and moaned, "Mmm... Sasuke". Sasuke blinked, unsure of what to do. He decided to just wake him up by approaching the bed, and giving him a little shove. The sleeping naruto latched onto his arm, and pulled him into bed, wrapping his arms around his neck, breathing on him. Sasuke, red as a tomato, started struggling to get out of his arms. Naruto stirred again, and his eyes fluttered open sleepily, then shot open at the sight of Sasuke in his arms. They both froze, blushing, neither sure of what to do in this situation.  
Well, might as well finish what I started Naruto thought, and tightened his grip around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke couldn't even form words. He was paralyzed in confusion.  
"What's wrong, fox got your tongue?" Naruto cooed in his ear.  
All Sasuke managed to choke out was: "N-Naruto..."  
"Psh, fine then, ill help you. First, lets get rid of these—" Naruto started taking of Sasuke's clothes, making him snap back into it.  
"What are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled.  
"Hold still, I'm taking off your clothes, don't act like you don't want this. " Naruto muttered, absorbed in undressing a struggling Sasuke.  
"Well I don't want to be forced!" Sasuke said defensively.  
"Then you do it!" Naruto let go of him.  
"Fine!" Said Sasuke as he started undressing himself. Wait, what am I doing? Ugh, whatever, I've been wanting this for a while.  
Naruto grinned smugly at the now naked Sasuke. "That's better!" He said as he climbed on top of the dark-haired ninja and started kissing him. Sasuke kissed back, then flipped over, so naruto was on the bottom— there was no way he was being uke.  
He held out three fingers to naruto, smirking. "Suck." He demanded. Naruto complied, and coated Sasuke's fingers with a thick coating of saliva. Sasuke slipped one of his fingers inside naruto, who squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling. Then he inserted the second, then the third. After naruto was stretched enough, Sasuke entered him, soliciting a loud moan from the blonde. He started thrusting in and out, slowly.  
"F-faster" naruto whined. Sasuke picked up the pace and started hitting his sweet spot, over and over.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as he came. Sasuke came shortly after him, filling him with the sticky white substance. They both collapsed, panting, then fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
